thespidermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker, also known as the vigilante/hero Spider-Man, is the protagonist and titular character of the film, The Amazing Spider-Man and the video game of the same name. Biography After his parents' disappearance when he was just four years old, Peter Parker moved in with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Although he was certainly not one of the popular kids, he thrived in most of his studies, particularly science. He had always been attracted to fellow student, Gwen Stacy, who was not only attractive, but was also the top of their high school class. A few months prior to the events of the video game The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter followed clues suggesting a link to his parents' disappearance to Dr. Curt Connors at Oscorp Industries, where his father used to work. Though Peter did briefly encounter Connors, it was the bitten from a genetically altered spider he recieved after sneaing into a restricted area that would change his life forever. Soon after, Peter found himself blessed with remarkable strength and agility and, shortly after the murder of his beloved Uncle Ben, he would realize that with great power comes great responsibility, becoming the masked super hero known as Spider-Man. Peter's first great challenge as Spider-Man came partly at his own hands: he helped Connors develop the serum that would eventually lead to his new mentor's transformation into the Lizard, a monstrous cross-species creation that terrorized Manhattan. Atop Oscorp Tower, the Lizard planned to use a reptilian DNA sample to infect the citizens of New York City with. Spider-Man arrived to stop what Connors was doing, but was stopped himself by the Lizard. The two faced off, resulting in the narrowest of victories for Spider-Man. As Captain Stacy held off the Lizard, Peter climbed to the device the Lizard was using and planned to install the healing DNA that Captain Stacy had given to him. Unfortunately, Stacy was seriously injured by the beast, as it had impaled Stacy in the chest. Spider-Man eventually stopped Lizard and joined Captain Stacy for his last moments. Despite the dying wish of Gwen's father that she and Peter have nothing to do with one another, the two remained friends. Peter visited her at the new, revamped Oscorp, and met the new head of the robotics division, Doctor Alistaire Smythe. Although he was determined to erase any trace of Connors and his cross-species legacy, Smythe seemed too good to be true, and Peter suspected a hidden agenda. But the remaining cross-species weren't going down without a fight, as a bevy of beasties broke out of Oscorp and infected countless people with their monstrous virus, including Gwen and Smythe. Spider-Man realized that the only person that could help stop this new menace was the old menace he once defeated: Curt Connors. The Lizard, himself. This is where things were starting to take a strange turn; Spider-Man helped Connors escape from Beloit Psychiatric Hospital. Together, they put aside their differences and developed a serum that could save Gwen and the others from turning into cross-species. But Spider-Man rushed the serum back to Oscorp before it was successfully tested. Smythe took the serum out of Spidey's hands and used it first, but it didn't make him better. It paralyzed Smythe's legs. Spider-Man was now at the top of his 'Most Wanted' list. And Spider-Man wasn't too happy with Connors, either; he suspected the Lizard may have been behind Connors' failed serum. Spider-Man collapsed from exhaustion, and awoke to Connors' stunning realization: the key to creating the perfect antidote lied in the blood of the only person to successfully control his cross-species nature, Spider-Man. Peter raced back to Oscorp to administer the new and improved serum and narrowly saved Gwen's life. But the chaos was just beginning; the infection spread to the streets, and Dr. Smythe, bent on vengeance, sent his robot army out to exterminate anyone with the virus. And he gave Spider-Man a special gift, a nanobot cocktail that took his powers, and was slowly taking his life. His powers gone and health fading fast, Spider-Man collapsed in Connors' secret underground lab, unable to stop the robot invasion above. With no other choice, Connors made the agonizing decision to transform into the Lizard one last time to take on Smythe's army. Gwen realized that Spider-Man could regain his powers with a jolt of electricity that would short-circuit the bots in his bloodstream. So, Peter tried that, and he became Spider-Man once more. He and the Lizard defeated Smythe and the robots, but Connors' reptilian side took over, and it was time for the Lizard's rematch against Spidey. After trading dozens of thunderous blows, Spider-Man subdued the Lizard and returned Connors to Beloit, where he wanted to stay all along. Spider-Man helped administer the antidote to the remainder of the city, so Peter finally had time to relax with Gwen. This ordeal brought them closer together and Peter now loves Gwen more than ever. Trivia *Peter's new Spider-Man costume is unlike any other he's worn, although similar to his classic red and blue suit. *In The Amazing Spider-Man, fans will see a deeper side of Peter, both young and teenaged. *In The Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man wears a suit made especially for the film that includes Web-Shooters, that is, it is not modeled on any previous design. *"With great power comes great responsibility" is a very famous quote from the Spider-Man franchise, first introduced by Ben Parker. *Gwen is one of the few people to know Spider-Man's true identity, the others being Smythe (deceased), George Stacy (deceased) and Connors. *Spider-Man's Osphone number is 555-9977, as revealed in Chapter 3 of the video game, when Spidey tells Chang his phone number.